


You Big Bad Wolf

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, As much as possible with a somewhat feral beast, Bottom Armitage Hux, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux doesn't believe in werewolves, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mild Blood, Monsterfucker!Hux, Safe Sane and Consensual, Texting, Top Kylo Ren, Until he gets fucked by one, Werewolf!Kylo, and loves it, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Hux meets an interesting person online. They chat, having the same kind of kinks and this 'REN' has a truly artful way of composing dirty messages, but never lets go of that werewolf-persona from when they first began to talk.Though Hux doesn't feel intimidated enough to turn down the invitation to this gorgeous strangers home. Especially during a weekend where the full moon will be shining.





	1. Would you like to see it for yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Form a kink. Someone else (plural?) already filled it, but it caught me too. Fuck.

They didn't meet in real, at all. It was just trading pictures and stories and, obviously, dick-pics. Hux wasn't one to get in deep with any of his lays, especially if they where simply over the net, which was the case with this 'Kylo'. His tagg even had the completely unnecessary mention of "Leader of the Ren-Pack“, which Hux thought was quite a bit over the top, or just tacky, but their conversations where far from lacking, so he managed to accept it. 

From the beginning they'd been in deep on the werewolf-RPG, since that was how they got in contact. A monsterfucker-forum that Hux sometimes visited when his self-discipline got real low, and Kylo was one of the frequent users that actually seemed to be coherent and not just a curious teen or hardcore furry. Hux wasn't one, he told himself, and he surely wasn't a monsterfucker, he just... liked to read about it. At times. 

But Kylo'd caught his interest for real, after they'd had some run-ins on a few occasions, and Kylo'd actually asked for Hux's more personal information. Like, how to contact him outside of the forum. 

Which was absurd. This wasn't anything more then casual curiosity and nothing to ever become involved in. Especially with other people who could out Hux's deviant curiosities. He wasn't at all closeted about being very, very gay, but if anything other then maybe rumours of him engaging in some light every-day bondage sex, he'd deny the shit out of it. 

Still, they'd stayed in contact over Kik. Hux'd gotten a dick-pic from 'Kylo Ren' among the first messages he ever got on the app, and while it had been enough to make Hux roll his eyes so hard he'd been a bit scared they'd get stuck, the pictures had been flawless, almost perfect, as was the specimen they presented. 

They never traded pics that could identify them, even if they did trade a lot of very intimate pictures in the weeks that followed. Hux had begun to turn his phone off during work-hours just so that there'd be no chance at all of anyone accidentally seeing the texts they traded on an almost daily basis nowadays. 

But what frustrated Hux most was that Kylo, whoever he really was, never let go of the werewolf-persona. Hux had nudged him to change the role-play, but Kylo hadn't caught up on it, and Hux wasn't dissatisfied with their trade, so he didn't force it. At first. 

But now he sat at home, on his couch in his two room-apartment and weighed the pros and cons of sending the message he'd been trying to get together. 

_HUX: Don't you think that maybe we could switch from the werewolf-fucks-human play to something other?_

Hux hit send. He didn't need to wait long. 

_REN: I don't see why. Do u want to?_

Hux sighed slightly, looking up at the orange ball of fur laying sunbathing in her favourite spot. He didn't get a response form the cat, other then a slight twitching of her ears. 

_HUX: I just thought that it might grow boring in time, and I feel like it would be a waste to not at least try. Don't you have any other kinks?_

The response was quick now. Apparently Kylo was either pausing whatever he was doing, or he was just not doing anything productive. 

_REN: Maybe. But I suggest this; instead of changing, why not up the stakes? Let's meet. For real._

Hux stared at the screen for a while, watching the icon indicating that Kylo was writing another message. 

_REN: You like the thought of fucking a werewolf, right? Why not try it? I promise you I won't bite you_

_HUX: Why would I believe you're even real?_

Hux waited while Kylo was writing a response. What he got was another picture.; Kylo sitting leaned back on a recliner, pulling his unzipped pants down to expose the dark hairs of his crotch, as well as the hint of abs under a shirt that had been pulled up slightly. 

_REN: I could send more, like with the daily news or something. Would that be enough for u?_

Hux sighed, but bit his lip. He did want to crawl up into that lap, and here was an open invitation. 

_HUX: Ok, so I believe you exist._

Hux didn't add anything more, but Kylo responded fast enough that he felt like he didn't need to. 

_REN: The full moon will be in just a few days. Would you like to come over then? I'm quite timid, actually. Guess I'm bloodthirsty enough during the day, or something, haha_

_HUX: You're really playing into this fantasy_

There was a few moments of Kylo writing, then it disappeared, to reappear again, then gone, before the response actually came. 

_REN: What if it wasn't a fantasy_

_HUX: If you’re gonna be ridiculous then I’m def not sleeping with you_

Hux smiled at his own response, sure that Kylo would respond with even more pictures, but instead there was several minutes of nothing at all happening. 

_REN: Let's meet. I wanna see if the rest of you are as ginger as your pubes_

_REN: I'll fuck you like we've talked about. Let you suck my dick, then fuck you til I cum, then turn you around and suck you off._

_REN: If you're nice, maybe I'll lick the cum out of your hole_

_REN: I know you'd like that, you little ginger slut_

As Hux read through the texts Kylo sent, he palmed himself over his pants, getting half-hard at the words and imagining that body pressing him down, fucking him into the mattress or whatever furniture he was bent over. He imagined they'd not even get to the bed before Kylo was either gonna go down on him or Hux would deep-throat that cock he'd seen so much of the last few weeks. 

He imagined how it would feel over his tongue. Probably heavy, pulsating, maybe even leaking as Hux got it in deep. 

His phone pinged again. 

_REN: I can come to your place, if you want. Bend you over your kitchen counter, if you have one. Prep you quickly, three fingers up your ass in no time, because you'd be such a happy slut for me, knowing I'm gonna put my big cock in your hole._

_HUX: Crude_

_REN: Yeah. Like I'll fuck you. Without holding back. Just pounding into your tight little hole as you scream for me like a greedy twink_

_HUX: I'm not a twink. You're just big enough that everyone seems like twinks next to you._

_REN: I'm big enough to carry you. I could lift you up against the wall, hold you there and pound you as I shift. You could feel my cock expand inside you, feel my werewolf-dick begin to knot as I cum inside your tight hole._

 

Hux had pulled out his cock, and was stroking it as he read the texts Kylo sent him. He could imagine it; how Kylo'd lift him up, pin him against the wall, pound into him as his body changed. Feeling that non-human cock cum inside him. He didn’t for a moment believe it to be real, but he could imagine without believing. 

_HUX: Would you be able to control yourself during a change? Isn’t half the fun that you loose control, become driven by base instincts, to eat, fight and fuck anything in your path_

_REN: It’s a bit over exaggerated. I’m still me, just… more_

_HUX: Ominous._

_REN: My dick gets bigger as well. Especially when I knot_

_HUX: You know I don’t believe you to actually be a werewolf?_

_REN: All the things we’ve talked about doing. Would you like to try it for real or not?_

Hux paused, for a moment, his dick laying heavy over his stomach as he used both his hands to type. Would if be interesting to meet Ren in real life? Hux’d jerked off to his pictures and filthy texts at least once a day the last few weeks, and the thought of having that cock inside him, fucking him, made his own dick twitch. 

He really would love to play into this fantasy some more. Indulge himself a little. He deserved it, he was sure, and he had the weekend completely free, so there was nothing hindering him. 

_HUX: What exactly are you proposing?_

 

_REN: You come here, I prep you, open you up, get you nice and ready for me. Maybe I’ll fuck you, if you want. Then u watch me change. Then I fuck u for real. Hard, dirty, pounding you in my werewolf form, making you scream_

_HUX: You think high of yourself. I don’t usually scream._

There was a few moments of quiet, and Hux wondered idly if Ren’d taken offence somehow. He was growing to the thought of actually meeting this man, and he was stroking his cock slowly whilst re-reading Ren’s texts, imagining himself at Ren’s mercy. 

He’d always like power-play, where the disposition of power was skewed to his partners benefit. He liked being manhandled, especially without restraints; being held down, choked, fucked to the point of being used. 

While he’d always been careful, keeping his encounters safe and making sure it was all consensual and that his partners respected his boundaries, it was still a kind of dream to just be… used. 

Then Ren answered. 

Hux’s screen had died down, and he powered it up again, unlocking his phone and the picture that greeted him made him choke. 

Ren’d sent him a picture of himself, naked, full frontal, and included his face. 

His dick was hard, standing proud without any support, and while it wasn’t as big in comparison to the rest of him, it was still impressive, because he was big. Muscular. Hux couldn’t help imagining being under him; having that towering over him, caging him between his arms and fucking into him relentlessly, just at the sight of him. 

Then, his face. It was what made him react the most; he’d seen most of Ren’s body through their previous pictures, especially his dick, but never his full face (more then his mouth, open to be fucked by Hux’s cock), and the eyes that stared into the mirror, and into the picture, was completely breath-taking. 

There was something predatory in them; his hair shoulder-length, dark, framing his face, and his eyes open, staring, also dark but with hints of something bright, almost yellow. Amber?

Hux felt pinned under the gaze, even through the photo. At least for a while. His dick was hard, pulsating against his stomach, a pearl of pre-cum falling onto his skin as his cock twitched at the thoughts that went through his head. 

 

Hux just knew he needed to get under that. 

~*~

They'd talked a lot last few days. Not just the usual sexting, but actual boundaries and preparation-routines, their experience and wishes. Hux'd learned a lot about Ren, including his first name: Kylo. Hux hadn't told his, but as he'd told Kylo, it wasn't anything personal. He liked to be called 'Hux' more anyway, and Kylo already knew the name started with an A. 

In the end, Hux'd agreed to meet up at Kylo's place. It was a leap of faith, but during the contact they'd had both online and via app and then cellphone, Kylo'd been crude, but still managed to get Hux to feel that he wouldn't kill or rape him. 

It was a very low bar, but it had been far too long since Hux had gotten a good fuck, and so he was standing in front of the house, looking it over. Apparently Kylo lived here by himself; it wasn't a overly big house, but definitely bigger then Hux's apartment, which surprised no one. Hux's apartment was comfortable, and enough for him and his cat and the occasional visit from friends or one night stands, but it wasn't big. 

Taking a steadying breath, Hux walked up and knocked. 

He didn't need to wait long until he heard footsteps, and then the door opened and the doorway was filled with a dark-clad, clearly muscular man. He wasn't much taller, but Hux still felt like he had to look up at him; his presence was noticeable, and those eyes where staring down at Hux much like how they'd caught his attention in the pictures Kylo'd sent. 

"Hiya there, Hux."

The voice was low, and dark, proof of forceful lungs and even as there was no command in the words spoken, Hux felt an almost primal need to submit to it anyway. Though it might have been his personal preferences trying to assert themselves. 

"Kylo Ren."

A small smile. Hux swallowed in a way that he hoped was discreet. His cock twitched in anticipation, his whole body knowing full well why he was here. No matter if Kylo was a psycho for not letting his werewolf-persona go, or if there where some truths behind his words, Hux in that single moment did not care. As long as he got to feel that dick somewhere inside of him, that one he'd so far only seen pictures, he felt like it would be worth it. At least that's what part of his brain told him, that part riddled with lust. 

"Come in, please."

Hux gave a polite nod, and entered after Kylo. 

Inside, it was quite homey. There where a few decorative paintings on the walls, the furniture of the living room they entered into seemed comfortable and the layout was inviting and open. 

"Should I get you something to drink?"

Kylo turned back to Hux as he was about to enter into the kitchen, and Hux turned towards him. 

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea, if you have some." Hux said it with a small smile, suspecting that Kylo wasn't the kind to keep loose tea around his home. He seemed more of the beer and whiskey kind of guy. 

Hux became a bit surprised, when Kylo actually did have a small collection of teas to choose from. Something about them being left, or something vague about finding them, but Hux didn't need any intimate details; soon enough they where both seated by the quite small table in the kitchen, each of them holding onto a steaming cup. 

Knowing that this was probably the only time they might make some kind of honest conversation, and Kylo himself wasn't doing much to initiate it, Hux took it upon himself to bring up the heavier subjects. 

"So... you keep telling me you're really a werewolf. What do you mean by that?"

Kylo smiled, but it was a dark kind of smile, and the look that came with it sent a shiver of anticipation down Hux's spine. 

"You don't believe me."

"I don't see why I should. Werewolves are a mythical creature, and while I have... some fascination with the idea of it all, I know my facts from fiction."

Kylo took a sip of his tea, and didn't really meet Hux's eyes for a moment. Then he smiled. 

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"You mean to tell me it's really true?" Hux didn't believe him, but still, some part of him did, and that part made his dick twitch. 

"Yes." Kylo's eyes where focused on Hux's, and he could see the amber in them. It was almost breathtaking. 

"So... let's say that I believe you, and that you are one. A beast in human clothing. A beast who want to fuck me, while being in the form of a beast..."

"You're really fascinated by that, are you? I can smell it on you, you know."

Hux cleared his throat, and took another sip of his tea, but Kylo didn't let his eyes wander from Hux's form, even when Hux himself didn't meet his eyes. 

"Well done, I guess. But still; how can I trust that you won't... kill me? While being a beast?"

"For one, I don't think you'll be much of a meal." Kylo smiled when Hux met his look with a quite indignant expression. "You're too bony to eat. But you're just my type to fuck, and while being a 'beast', as you say, I don't change my appetite for either food nor partners."

Hux had to hold onto his cup with both hands, as he felt himself shaking. Not with fear. He cleared his throat. "So... even so, how can I be sure you won't hurt me?"

"I'm not a sadist. I just like being rough. Hurting you would gain me nothing, and keeping you safe but well fucked would increase the chances of getting to fuck you again."

"You have such crude vocabulary."

"And you sound like a spoiled royalty, using words like 'vocabulary'."

Hux laughed at that. "I guess, to someone like you."

A carnal smile on Kylo's face, and Hux hiccuped with anticipation. 

"So, eh... how does this work?"

"This? Do you mean fucking or...?"

"I know how to fuck, you oaf. I wouldn't be here if I where a cloistered youth without experience, considering what you're offering. But all this, all... this changing, when does it occur?"

Kylo leaned back and took a moment. 

“I change at sunset, more or less. Usually the nights around full moon, but it’s also affected by my life in general. Not exactly sure what can set it off, but It depends on my mood I’m sure.”  
“Like extra strong feelings, or just some hormonal changes?”  
“Feelings. It’s always during the night, but I’ve changed a few extra times when I’ve had reasons for it, so to say.” Kylo smiled wickedly. “Like when a pretty little redhead wants me to fuck them.”  
Hux swallowed. “So… it’s really true then? You are a mythological creature.”  
Kylo’s smiled changed to be more calming, understanding. “Yeah. Been so for a while. Not sure how much you want to know, but… took me a while to accept it as well.”  
“I can imagine.”  
Silence. Hux took another sip of his tea. Even though the conversation had been mostly informative and friendly, his body was still strung high, and he could feel the way Kylo was looking him over in between every silence.   
“So… there’s still a few hours left, if you’re still up for it. Do you want me to prep you now? Or do you want to get fucked as well?”  
Hux averted his eyes, cheeks burning at being adressed so shamelessly, like they where talking about ordering food. There where an undertone that he might have imagined, but it went straight to his dick, which seemed to be semi-hard constantly in the prescence of this self-claimed werewolf.   
Hux didn’t really believe it. But either way, getting fucked by this man would be an achievement in itself.   
He cleared his throat before answering.   
“Depends on how feral you get, but prepping seems like the best idea. Also, I would not mind giving you some attention as well.”  
I want to suck your presumably gorgeous dick, but Hux wasn’t as shameless as the man before him, but when Hux met Kylo’s eyes he seemed to be fully aware of what the ginger had thought. Would it be too much to ask that werewolves weren’t mind-readers as well? Not that Hux would know. He blushed, either way, but didn’t avert his eyes.   
“I wouldn’t stop you.”  
So easily said, it rolled of his tongue and over those gorgeous lips like it was nothing, like he hadn’t just invited a stranger to swallow his cock, and Hux loved it. So casual; it was much different then what he was used to, to how he himself acted around sex. Maybe there was a beast inside this man, maybe just not the mythological kind? 

A voice inside Hux’s mind, when he glanced over Kylo’s body, how he leaned back in his seat and spread his legs just enough to be inviting but not demanding, told him that he would be so heartbroken if this man wasn’t what he claimed. No matter how much he denied it; Hux felt how his body reacted to the thoughts. To what they where discussing.   
To be claimed, fucked and used, to be knotted by a half-wolf, half-man. By something definitely unnatural, something strange, something completely feral.   
His cock was harp-hard by this point. If he stood up it would be noticeable. The way Kylo looked at him though, told him that the man already knew. Fuck, those eyes where a special kind of hot.   
  
“How…” Hux felt his voice fail him, as Kylo looked him over in a slow, determined way. “How long until… you change?”  
“Not more then a few hours. Maybe less. Depends on how the sun sets.”  
“You don’t know?”  
Kylo shrugged. “I don’t need to have the exact minute it happens down. I can feel it beforehand, and I know when the sun sets.” Another full-body inspection of Hux’s body with those amber-shifting eyes. Hux shuddered. “Also, it’s not a perfect science. Depending on how much of a vixen you are, it might happen earlier then that.”  
The image those words conjured where powerful enough that Hux needed to take a break from talking; he could almost feel it on his skin, the hands that held him still, fingers pushing inside him, scissoring and spreading him wide, as sharp fangs sank into his neck and shoulders, the hands growing claws and pulling him harder, holding him as the beast began to fuck his cock into Hux.   
As he opened his eyes again, Kylo was sitting with his arms on his knees, viewing Hux intently.   
“Do you want to finish you tea?”  
A moment of silence. Almost a dare. Hux grabbed his cup, feeling the escaping warmth of the humid tea, still warm but not burning hot, and downed it in a few determined gulps.   
As he put the cup away, Kylo was staring at his throat, lips parted and eyes dark. Hux felt a bit of pride at having turned the tables, if only for a moment. Because Kylo soon got his cool back, and without paus, stood up and grabbed Hux by the arm, hauling him to his feet as well.   
“Do I have permission to manhandle you?”  
The voice against Hux’s ear was almost purring, and Hux pushed his ass back and met Kylo’s crotch, gaining a low growl from deep down Kylo’s throat.   
“Please. I love being manhandled. I want you to be rough, with firm hands, like… like that…”  
As Hux talked, Kylo stroked his lips down his throat and collarbone, before collecting Hux’s hands behind his back, holding both his wrists with one hand, and pushed him firmly down onto the table. His hands didn’t permit any kind of arguing, and Hux felt his breath leave his body as Kylo placed a firm hand under his hip, bringing his back up higher, still pushing his hands down against his lower back.   
“Yes… like this…”  
Kylo inched forward, pushing his hips flush against Hux’s ass, and Hux lost his voice in a low, desperate keening noice that he quickly cut off.   
“No, baby… I want to hear you. Every little sound you make. Don’t be shy; I know you’re a needy little slut, and I promise to take good care of you, if you keep making those sounds, baby.” Kylo shifted his hips and Hux felt the hardness of Kylo’s growing cock firmly between his buttocks, and he let out a wordless sound against the pane of the table. “Yes, baby. Just like that. I want to hear you moan like the slut you are… Oh I’m going to fuck you good, baby, I’m going to prep you up good and loose for me, so you’re ready for my big werewolf cock, and then I’m going to fuck you, baby, I’m going to pound you like a bitch in heat. Would you like that? Being bred like a needy bitch, moaning for more as I pound you, fill you up good? You like that, baby?”  
Kylo’s hands had begun to loosen Hux’s clothes, unbuttoning his pants and shirt, and the cold of the table touched directly against his skin and perked nipples, making him whine wantonly. The dirty talk was going right to his dick, which was filled out and pressed against his boxers, when Kylo let go of his hands and pushed his pants down. They fell to the floor, and immediately Hux pushed back, pushing against Kylo’s crotch, feeling his erection press against the cleft of his ass, and above him Kylo snickered.   
“Not yet, baby. I need to prepare you first. No way you could take all of me without it.”  
Hux whined, a needy sound that had Kylo laughing against his back. “I know baby, I know. I’m going to fuck you good, but you need to be patient first.”

Hux blushed at the sounds he made. Stars, he sounded desperate! Yet the voice inside his mind did nothing to help, when it pointed out that he actually was desperate. No need to be self-aware to that level. Not when those big hands where holding his hips steady, making him arch his back, that glorious cock hard and placed exactly between his cheeks. Kylo was moving, a slow and almost languid pace of his hips, moving up and down, stroking his cock against Hux's cleft. 

He was still talking, Hux realised. He had spaced out, but it seemed to be just the same talk; about how good he was going to fuck him, how he was going to prepare him, and Hux wondered if Kylo might be just as lost as him. 

"... such a pretty ass you got. Those pics you sent me doesn't come close; it's so ready for me, cheeks spread just right, I wonder if your hole will be just as willing..."

"Fuck Kylo, just... fuck."

"Yeah, I'll get to that. Can I undress you, baby?"

"Yes, YES, please!"

"No worries, baby, I'll take care of you... you're gonna be so good to me, baby, so good..."

Kylo's fingers slid inside the rim of Hux's boxers, slowly pulling them down over his ass, exposing him completely but slowly. Hux whimpered as the chilly air come into contact with his exposed hole, and how Kylo spread him open with his thumbs as he stroked the boxers down onto his hips, letting them slide down enough to fully expose Hux and then let them be. Hux shifted his legs, but the boxers stayed around his thighs, holding his legs in place. 

 

“Such a pretty little hole you got… can’t imagine you’d fit all of me inside you. Don’t think you’ll fit even two of my fingers, baby.” Kylo pushed a finger against his hole, which tightened at the sensation. “Oh, so tight. Gonna have to really work you. Fuck, Hux… I know the video you sent, with that plug, and damn I don’t know how you did it, fuck…”

“It’s no problem once… oh, once I… I…” Hux lost his trail of thought as Kylo bent down, now breathing over his hole. Whatever he’d been about to say became only moans as Kylo leaned forward, pressed a few kisses over his buttocks, trailing closer, hands pulling his cheeks apart even further, breathing hot over Hux’s flinching hole. 

“Can I lick into…”

“YES, fuck yes, just… oh, fuck… Fuck…!” 

Kylo’s tongue was warm and wet, gently lapping at the rim of Hux’s hole, massaging it slowly, gently, and Hux felt his muscles relaxing at the attention. Not just his ass but he felt himself completely melt down over the table, as Kylo took his time, stroking his tongue around the rim, across the whole of Hux’s cleft, only gently pushing as Hux’s muscle became more and more relaxed. 

Hux felt himself grow weak, his continued low moans the only thing his body was able to do right now, as Kylo gently eased him open with his tongue until he could push in without resistance. Hux’s muscles flinched involuntary at the intrusion, but it was quickly over and Kylo didn’t push. His tongue stayed put, and when the muscles relaxed again, he twisted his tongue slowly, inside of Hux, opening him up slow and careful. 

 

Hux was quite sure he’d never been opened up like this before. It was slow, almost sensual, and even though he’d had his ass licked and fucked by a tongue before, it had been more of a service, or it had happened after he’d been fucked out. He’d even done it himself, but never this slow, never this careful and responsive. 

Kylo pushed his tongue deeper into Hux, his body completely accepting it, and Hux let out a long moan. 

“Kylo… Kylo, fuck…”

Kylo responded by lowering his hands slightly, spreading his cheeks and thighs even more determinedly, circling his tongue inside of Hux, and Hux could do nothing but breath in gasping moans, his body completely opening up to Kylo’d tongue. 

He continued to fuck Hux’s like that, working him and just teasing for quite some time, and Hux had no idea of how long. 

When he stopped, he was a mess of himself; his cock achingly hard, but it was secondary to the feeling of his asshole, which was relaxed and wet, and the rest of his body seemed to be in the same state. 

“You good, baby?”

“Mhm… mmm…”

“Yeah, I know, baby. Told you I was going to take good care of you.”

Kylo then pulled Hux up; just right up off the table into his embrace, and Hux breath hitched at how fucking strong he was. He was manoeuvring his whole body like it was nothing, and sure that Hux wasn’t as muscular and big as Kylo by a long shot but damn. He was still a grown, tall person, and Kylo shifted him into his arms like he was a child. 

“You liked being manhandled, right?”

“Yeah… fuck…”

Kylo smiled at Hux, who was now laying cradled in Kylo’s arms, and Kylo began to walk away with him. 

“Where… are you taking me?”

“Bathroom. Thought I gonna give you a bath, baby, make you relax.”

“I taste that bad, do I?”

Kylo laughed out loud at this, and Hux could feel his whole body vibrate against his big chest, and Kylo continued laughing as he carried Hux out of the kitchen and down the hall, into a big and comfortably empty bathroom. It had a bathtub, aside from the regular sink and toilet and cupboard, as well as a chair and some drawers. 

 

Kylo sat Hux down on the chair carefully, and Hux reluctantly let go of his muscular arms. 

 

“You taste great, baby, it’s not that. I just want you relaxed, and we still got time.”

 

Hux watched Kylo as he began tapping a bath. 

 

 

 

“You’re awfully thoughtful for a big bad wolf.”

 

Kylo snickered. 

 

“I mean I feared the worst, that you where some deranged serial killer, as you do when meeting some stranger from the internet, but you… you’re tapping a bath for me. Seriously. I can see the wolf in those muscles and ‘what big hands you have’, but eating me out and then this.” Hux shook his head mockingly, because he was in no way disappointed by this turn of events. “It’s a good thing you’re really strong else I might have given you a terrible Yelp review.”

 

Kylo burst out laughing, hugging the side of the bathtub as it was almost filled, his hand feeling the water. “What the fuck Hux. You always this ungrateful, you little vixen?”

 

“Well I tend to be much more pliant when I’m thoroughly fucked out, you know.”

 

 

 

Kylo turned off the tap of, and leaned in closer to Hux, meeting his eyes directly. 

 

“Such a teasing vixen you are.” He met his smile, somewhat lurid and eyes dark with promises of what to come. “Gonna enjoy fucking that smile right off you lips.”

 

Hux let himself be led to the tub and let out a sigh as the water surrounded him. “I sure hope you do, you big bad wolf.”


	2. The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They laid in bed, or at least Hux did. They where in a basement, Kylo’s basement, under the house, Kylo’s house, and Hux’d quipped quite a few remarks about leading him down there. Prime serial killer behaviour, truly, and how Hux’s pale complexion and bright red hair would be the crowning jewel of this macabre collection he was sure to witness soon enough. 

 

Kylo just laughed at most of the remarks, but when Hux got into the various ways to kill someone like him, quite tall and lanky and not very muscular, the bigger man had sneaked up behind him and given him a firm, but not painful, bite across the muscle on the back of his neck. Hux’d yipped in surprise, but Kylo’s big hands had circled his waist and held him in place, and placed a single, sloppy kiss over the bite mark before pushing Hux down over the big mattress in the corner of the basement. 

 

“You always talk this much?”

 

“Most of the time, yes. Doesn’t help that I’m in the basement with a very big and strong man who claims to be a werewolf and just gave me a bath _after_ eating my ass. I’m a bit confused here.”

 

Kylo snickered, and wandered off to the opposite wall. There where a few windows far up on the walls, their glass of a thick bathroom-design, with steel bars across. 

 

Hux noticed that a few bars seemed to be missing. 

 

 

 

“So, uhm…”

 

As Hux’s voice broke the silence that had fallen, Kylo turned towards him and looked him over with hungry eyes. The basement was dark, even with the tiny windows, and Hux wondered if the sun had begun to set yet. 

 

As Kylo met Hux’s eyes, he noticed that the amber he’d seen shifting in them had grow more prominent, and it made the eye contact more intense. Hux felt his breath hitch, his cock hard again, goosebumps covering his arms. 

 

 

 

“Are… uhm, what’s to happen now?”

 

The eyes staring him down seemed to glitter and a smile seemed to play at the mans lips. 

 

“I can feel it. It’s still… time, still time, but…” 

 

Kylo closed his eyes, letting Hux catch his breath for a moment, and then when he opened them again they where even more intense. A liquid gold kind of amber, staring directly at Hux, eating his almost naked body with his eyes alone. 

 

“I want you to continue.”

 

Hux swallowed, his cock rock hard. “By myself?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

Kylo didn’t move. Didn’t do anything. He still had a loose shirt and pants on, and Hux could see the contours of his cock through the fabric of them, apparently half-hard and still impressive. Hux couldn’t look away. 

 

“Baby. I need you open for me. I need you loose and nice if I’m gonna fuck you.” Hux met Kylo’s eyes again. “Use your fingers.”

 

Hux felt breathless. “Yes.”

 

Leaning back on the pillows behind him, Hux let his hands stroke down his stomach, his hips, pulling the boxers down with them, letting them rest over his thighs. Kylo’s gaze followed his hands the entire time. 

 

His cock was hard, but he didn’t pay it no mind. He’d take care of it later, if needed. Instead he pulled his legs up, pulled the boxers the rest of the way off, and then stretched out again. Kylo’s eyes followed his every move, lingering around his midsection, and Hux reveled in the attention. 

 

Spreading his legs, he reached for the lube Kylo’d placed on the floor, watching how Kylo stood still except for his head, then slowly leaned back and spread his legs. He could see how Kylo’s breath became deeper, his chest heaving slowly, then catching slightly when he touched his rim with lube-covered fingers. 

 

 

 

“Are you gonna fuck me like this? Start off like a human, then make me feel as you grow, as you change?”

 

A smile. “If you tease me enough, I might.”

 

Hux let out a small sound, not being able to stop it, hearing the husky tones of Kylo’s voice. He looked down and saw the contours of his cock, which had grown bigger, and he watched it twitch as he pushed two fingers into his ass. 

 

He was still lose from before, and from the bath, so there was no pain, especially with his lube-covered fingers and the way Kylo seemed to stop breathing as he pushed them in. He pushed them in as far as he could reach, letting himself pant and feeling his cock leak onto his stomach as he bent his fingers, pulling them out slightly, fucking himself slowly. 

He focused on himself, letting his eyes flutter closed and adding another finger after a short while, feeling the stretch and moaning happily as he filled himself out, adding another finger, bending them gently, stroking himself from the inside of his rectum, teasingly rubbing that sweet spot, casually adding his other hand to stroke his cock. He almost forgot about the big bad Kylo watching him. Almost. 

When he had all four fingers deep inside himself, his mouth hanging open and the other hand on his cock, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the man he was about to fuck. His breath hitched, an almost hiccup of surprise and maybe even fea-mixed arousal speeding through him at what he saw. 

Kylo was down on his knees. Staring at him, his head to the side, eyes almost glossed over, only one of them visible form Hux's vantage point. 

His clothes where ripped, at the seams. His face seemed different. His hands where frozen in a claw-like manner, and his feet bent underneath him in an awkward way, like they where too long. 

"Ky... Kylo?"

The growling, rumbling noise that came in response wasn't human. It was something else. 

"Holy fuck... Kylo. Kylo. Are you... Kylo!"

Hux felt fear, like ice down his spine, still with most of his hand shoved into his ass. He was aroused beyond his comprehension, seeing this before him, the feral look in Kylo's eyes, now a deep golden colour, like molten amber and gold swirling around each other, enhancing the pure beast behind those eyes. 

Kylo moved one arm, and Hux hiccuped, again. His body couldn't really handle this. His cock was way too hard, bright red at the top, his rim clenching softly around his fingers, and his eyes glued on the scene before him. 

"Don't. Stop."

The words where hard to make out, but clear enough concerning the situation. Hux got a look at the inside of Kylo's mouth, as he opened it, forcing the words out. His teeth where different. 

"Fuck. Kylo. Are you... fuck, is this real. Kylo."

Suddenly, something changed in front of him. Hux had spread his legs just slightly, pulling out his fingers to push them back in, but before he could do any such thing, something happened right in front of him. 

Kylo's body spasmed. His head thrown back, neck exposed, a sound came over his lips that was not human. His hands reached down to the floor, claws visible and digging into the concrete, growing longer, where they growing longer? Hux removed his hand, or he noticed first after he'd done it, leaning back on both his hands and the small mountain of pillars behind him, watching. Kylo's skin changed. From his open mouth Hux could see teeth, slightly yellow, massive canines, his head bent forward again, eyes closed, a yowling sound escaping, sending shivers down Hux's spine that made his whole body contract. A pathetic little sound came over his own lips, his lungs forcing something out, too out of it to control the quality. 

He was scared. He was terrified, for real. But in his body, that fear only became lust. 

He could barely breathe properly. 

Kylo was down on all four. Head to the concrete floor, a suffering sound coming out of him, his clothes ripped from his body. Hux saw the fur grow in. His cock leaked a generous amount of pre-cum onto his stomach. He could see the limbs changing. The whole body changing. 

Then the beast before him looked up. Eyes meeting. Hux couldn't breath. Time was still. 

The beast rose, only slightly. Still hunched over, but its... his... hands? They didn't touch the floor. his back was hunched, but his feet stood firmly on the ground, the only parts of him that where holding him up. 

A growling noise came over him. 

"Can... you talk?"

It must have been a smile. Some type of it. It must have been. But no answer. Instead, the beast was walking. Steady, determined, and Hux's body screamed at him, but he couldn't quite make out the words among the feelings inside him. He should run. He should stop this, get out, his logical mind told him, he shouldn't be in a cellar with a _beast walking towards him_  but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave. He let his fingers slide up his stomach, trailing lube, watching the beast watch him. 

"Are... you still... Kylo?"

A low growling, and that 'smile' again. Something like it. Fuck, it was hot, no matter how much Hux's logical brain tried to tell him differently. 

"Blink once if you're Ky..."

The beast blinked, a louder growl; it wasn't audibly louder, but Hux could feel it in his bones, through his flesh, and he gasped, because the power that would be behind such a show of force, to make that kind of impression... 

"Fuck me."

It wasn't an order, or even a question, really. Just the chock and complete surreal reality of the situation, summarised in some universal words, but the beast's ears peaked, and its teeth bared themselves, a kind of smile that was not amused, that was threatening, that was awfully, infuriatingly hot. A movement of its limbs, but it hesitated, still somewhat in control, but then Hux managed to look over its body. 

The full scope of that body. 

Especially the erection hanging between its legs. 

Hux felt his face drop, his mouth hanging open, his eyes must be filled with a single, overwhelming emotion and his hand tried to reach down to his cock. Tried to. The beast had hesitated, clearly not sure of what Hux actually ment by his last two words, but this look wasn't anything else. 

Their eyes locked onto each other again, and this time, Hux really ment the words. 

 

The beast was over him in less then a heartbeat. Grabbing his hands around the wrists, pushing them down over his head, some pillows flying all over the bed but Hux's back was arched by the ones that stayed underneath him. The beast was over him, on top of him; it's muscular legs standing in an impressive stance above him, his arms holding him down, the nose right over his neck, and those teeth. Hux could feel them, pinpricks against his skin, and he couldn't hinder the whimper that came over him. Or the way his hips bucked up, trying to get some friction against the massive body above him, but without success. 

A rough tongue licked over his throat, like industrial grade sandpaper, and he shrank away from it, while the beast above him made a sound that sounded awfully like a laugh. 

The legs moved. The body came closer. Hux squirmed, whimpering for the need for friction, anything, some kind of relief. His cock was hard, probably deeply red, hard enough to be painful, and the beast lowered its body, letting Hux rut up against it's stomach. It wasn't enough, not from the friction alone, but it made Hux pant with pleasure, just from the feeling of something, and how the stomach was nothing more then skin, tightly stretched over impossibly hard abs. 

"Oh fuck... fuck, oh, Kylo..."

The beast reacted to the words, forced out of Hux's mouth, and lowered itself over him; bucked its hips down against Hux's body and finally, _finally_ , Hux got to feel it. 

Finally. 

The cock, feeling bigger then it had looked, stroked fast up against Hux's inner thigh, almost catching against the hipbone, stroking up against his own cock, hard and hot and Hux couldn't even think. 

He noticed that he was still talking, or his mouth was moving, and the beast above him, shoved its cock against him again, rutting against his body, now holding his shoulders to keep his body down, and Hux was lost in some kind of haze. He knew, intellectually, that he was talking, and he could hear it, but he had no control over the words, but they seemed to spur the beast on, and finally he heard himself beg. 

"Please ple... fuck. me. fuck. me! please i need that, I need it, please make me come, fill me, please make me, fuck me, your cock feels, fuck, feels so... oh fuck..."

Suddenly the beast shifted back, pulling at Hux's body, and he went pliantly wherever the massive paws, hands?, with their careful but deadly claws dragged him, and he ended up with pillows under his back, under his ass, and claws on the inside of his thighs, holding them almost painfully apart, and then he felt it. 

The wet, slick tip of its cock against the inside of his thighs, against the cleft of his ass, against his buttocks and how it twitched with entusiasm as it lined up perfectly with his opened hole, the full tip of it sliding in without any resistance. 

Hux's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth was painfully open wide, the whole of him gone in a bliss of pleasure at the first penetration. Feeling it slide into him, just a little past the full tip, then a shallow thrust, bringing even more of its length inside of him, filling him up with what must be less then half, and already Hux felt completely lost. 

An aggressive growl brought him back, somewhat, looking up to see the amber eyes intently looking at the area where they where joined, feeling and seeing the clawed hands holding his hips down and steady, its own hips and abs showing muscles working under taunt skin as it thrust against him again. Harder this time. Hux's eyes rolled up again, until the beast was fully seated, a kind of satisfied growl making Hux's body positively vibrate, making him close his eyes before forcing himself to look down at the sight; the beast flush against his spread thighs, holding his hips firmly, tongue hanging out between its teeth, its amber eyes staring down at the parts where they where joined. 

Then the beast fucked him. There was no other word for it; he didn't get any warning, the claws hard against his hips already, cock fully seated inside him, before it went positively feral. 

It was brutal, the way the beast - Kylo - fucked into of him, his cock reaching places inside of Hux that made him feel filled unlike ever before, with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing between the bared concrete walls, mixed with Hux's own whining moans. He was helplessly spread out over the mattress, and his teeth clattered in his head from the force of the thrusts, his breathing unregular and totally beyond his control. He tried to get some control over his mind, at least, but then Kylo moved his beast-form enough that his cock managed to stroke against that special spot inside of Hux, and then he was truly lost. 

His hands tried to grab onto something, to keep himself stationary or just to contain the illusion of control, but Kylo continued to fuck him mercilessly, every thrust hard against Hux's prostate, and he could feel his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling like he was a complete fool. There where sounds of flesh and the smell of lube and musk, the panting breaths of Kylo's form, the tips of his claws piercing the outer layers of Hux's skin as he set a pace that Hux could never dream of matching. 

No matter the beast or the way he'd eaten his ass, which had all made Hux hornier then he wanted to admit, the way Kylo fucked him wasn't even in the same league of previous partners; the speed was intense, slamming into Hux's ass with the intensity he had only dreamed of, and suddenly the world turned. 

The beast pulled out completely, and Hux had the prescense of mind to feel shame over the sound he made and the way he reached to try and demand it to continue fucking him, but the beast only pushed him down, head first into the mattress, grabbing hold of his hips and slapping away his hands. In a moment of clarity, Hux realised what would happen, and he felt a bolt of pure ice run through his spine as his cock jumped wildly at the pure thought of being breed by this beast. 

He realised they, while they'd talked consent and kinks and all other necessities, they hadn't really talked logistics, not fully through. Would the beast - Kylo - knot if he cummed, and would he then be stuck inside of Hux? What would that feel like? Would Kylo change back, or tire, or would the beast keep this up the entire night? Hux half dreaded the thought and bit his lip because he really would hate to have this end, even if his body might not be up for it. But then, as soon as the clawed paws - hands - grabbed a firm hold of his waist and hips and the tips digging into the soft skin and fatty tissue around his bones, he realised that even if they stopped now, he'd be marked. Noticably so. While the realisation first came with dread ("What would coworkers think, what if friends and family sees, what if they worry and need to know the source of his scrapes and bruises?") it just as quickly gave way to a kind of lustfylld pride; he'd fulfilled a dream.

It was something no one of those around him could ever hope to achieve. He'd fucked a beast, a true and ferociously feral _beast_ , and he lived to not only tell the tale, but to show it off, his whole body filled with proof, knowledge that he alone met the beast and fucked it into submission. 

Then his thoughts where cut off by the feeling of a big, hard cock lining up against his ass, the tip wet and covered in lube, easily finding the price and carelessly thrusting inside of him again. 

Hux might have screamed. He might have just screamed in general, or he might have uttered the names he knew the human behind this beast went by, and he might have uttered wishes for more. Maybe. But he had no way of being sure. Not with the way his mind went blank as it thrust inside, hard, and growled out sounds that made the hairs on his skin raise as they stayed still for just a moment. Hux felt his lower lip tremble. 

The beast set a punishing pace, and Hux almost expected to feel its cock pushing so deep and hard into him that it could be felt through his abdomen. When he'd seen the beast before him, its big cock sliding into him, he'd been feeling so many emotions; the hidden sides of him battling with the preconditioned way of thought, lust and dread and awe mixing into new and unknown emotions. But now, he had no way of seeing it; no way of truly knowing by sight, which enhanced the way he felt everything from the beast against his skin and body. 

He felt rough hairs, like fur covering he beast's skin, stroking against his thighs and ass, the way too hot breath against his neck and back and the low, rumbling growl every time it bottomed out inside him. Behind held down, cold claws against his skin and through his hair, against his thigh, the abs that touched his back and ass from time to time, when the beast bent down enough to almost fold itself over him. 

He knew he was demanding, pretty much a pillow queen in most relationships he'd had, and how he loved to be pressed down into the bed and fucked senseless. The feeling of heavy hands holding him down, a big body pushing into him, against him, the sound of thrusts that was lube-covered flesh against flesh and always made him dizzy with need. 

It was one of the reasons why he'd found himself on such a site; how he found himself among self-proclaimed 'monsterfuckers'. Because he loved to imagine himself in such a position; almost completely helpless, at the mercy of a sex-crazed dick-bearing Man™ who wanted nothing more then to fuck the life out of him. 

Much like what he was subject to know. He was basically drooling into the mattress underneath him, holding the fabric he could reach hard in his hands, his legs strained and knees pushed painfully hard even against the soft mattress underneath. 

The beast was relentless in the force behind each thrust, pushing Hux deep into the mattress, thrusting deep inside like it wanted to find something just out of reach. Then Hux heard the growling, for real. 

Deep, low growls that had disappeared among the force of the fuck and Hux's delirious mind, but now the beast had found a steady rhythm and focused on putting force behind each thrust rather then speed. The growls, different from before, matched with the thrusts, and it was like little moans that escaped through a nozzle that wasn't made for such noises. 

Hux realised he was probably just as vocal. The beast grabbed hold of his waist, leaning in over him and pushing him into the mattress and taking the knees out from under him, creating an arch where his ass was forced up in an almost unnatural position, and Hux found a way to turn his head up enough to be able to scream out when it forced its cock inside him again. He felt how raw his throat was, and wondered how his body would feel later. 

The thought was fucked right out of his mind, as his hips and cheeks where spread wide on the mattress, claws holding him in position while bearing down on him, using its whole body to thrust deeper into him. He could feel it filling him up in the best way possible, each thrust forcing his body to exhale in a loud moan; he didn't even have time to be selfconcious. 

Suddenly, the beast bottomed out, and stayed that way. Hux felt the clawed paws leave his waist, and he tried to pull his arms in under him to push himself up to stand on all four, but then he felt giant, rock hard and furry arms reach around his midsection. For a moment he was confused, then he was pulled up, pressed against the beast's chest and held there while the beast growled pleasantly in his ears, before it continued to fuck him. 

His knees where barely touching the mattress, and he was basically hanging in the air, held only by the beast's massive arms and its cock. Each thrust into him was with only shallow thrusts, letting gravity making most of the the work. 

Hux noticed that the sounds in his ears where changing, there was something to them, almost like the beast wanted to tell him something? Like Kylo was in there, trying to talk to him, trying to tell him what he felt or just talk dirty to him. Whatever it was, he didn't understand it, other then as rumbling sounds that only enhanced the knowledge that it was indeed a beast inside of him. 

Hux coulnd't control it; something inside of him hitched, and the position he was in forcing the beasts cock to press against his prostate constantly, and with a scream that turned into a whine, he felt an orgasm overtake him. It was merciless; it ripped through his body, down to his toes, up to his shoulder, his eyes barely registering the spurts of cum that shot out of him, covering the bed before him and mixing with the sweat and saliva. 

He was breathing hard, forcing his lungs to accept more air, when he realised that the feeling in his shoulder wasn't the orgasm. It stayed, even as he rode it down enough to come back to reality, and the tense feeling wasn't changing. 

He turned his head, as much he could, and saw the nozzle of the beast beside his face. Its fur black, sparse enough to show the skin underneath, somewhat greyish, giving the beast a somewhat salt and pepper-look to its fur. But also the way its eyes where closed, and the way the teeth where showing, and its thrusts where loosing the steady rhythm. 

Another colour emerged. Suddenly the feelings in Hux's body made a bit more sense. He was still riding high, quickly becoming oversenitive, but the teeth biting into his shoulder delayed the end of it, the pain of those teeth sinking into his skin just behind his collarbone and grabbing the most of the muscle along his shoulder and neck. The trail of blood, slowly running down Hux's chest, was meserising. Hux leaned his arm back, holding the head of the beast steady, encouraging it to bite him, mark him, as he felt its width grow, as he felt a push against his insides, and then holding on to the beasts neck hard as it thrust a final time into Hux, before he could feel the telltale feeling of cum spilling out inside of him. 

A moment passed, the shallow thrusts of the beast continuing as Hux moaned at the pain-mixed pleasure and sensitivity of a post-orgasm, but just as he began to relax against the body of the beast, it threw him down onto the mattress, fell on top of him, and picked up a punching and unreal pace. The thrusts where intense enough that Hux could barely feel each one, it all became a blur as the beast fucked him through its orgasm, until its cock wouldn't move out, until every thrust only pushed it deeper but never let it relax out, and then it fell down hard. 

Hux couldn't breathe under the weight of the whole beast on top of him, its hips still bucking unconsciously, cum or lube or sweat leaking out and dripping down his inner thighs, the bite of the beast slowly relaxing. The feeling of each individual tooth slowing being pulled out of Hux's skin, embedded deep enough to have pierced his skin down to the muscle, probably deep enough to leave scars. The beast slowly fell to its side, dragging Hux with it. 

The mattress was comfortable and soft, and the beast's breathing deep and the arm over Hux's body was heavy, holding him down, the feeling warm and tight even as the grip wasn't. Hux began to feel his body, the slow trickle of sweat and most definitely blood down his shoulder, over his collarbones and the exhaust from the beast's breath over the back of his head. 

His whole body was tired, and as the beast nuzzled in against his neck and the crevice where his shoulder began, its tongue licking out over the bite-mark in an almost loving motion, and how its whole body settled in around the frame of Hux's, he felt that he began to drift off. 

A voice in his mind told him to be on guard, to stay vigilant; the beast had bitten him, had _marked him,_ and he knew nothing of what that entailed. He knew nothing more then what the human form had told him, what they had discussed before Hux even thought this was real. So much could have been left out. He didn't even know the man, even less the beast he'd become. 

But the feeling of laying in it's embrace, feeling its coarse tongue lap lazily at the wounds on his shoulder, its hind-legs cradling Hux's body while its cock where still embedded deep inside Hux. His own cock was spent, shrunken back into a much smaller form, but even then it gave a little twitch as the beast shifted slightly, the swollen part of its penis shifting inside of Hux, teasing against his prostate. Hux felt his eyelids flutter, almost wanting to press back against the beast, try to coax it into another session, try to tease it back until it pushed him down again, grinding its cock inside his ass, making it massage another load from his completely emptied supply... 

Those thoughts, mingled with the other voice which told him to keep ever vigilant, didn't leave his mind as he began to drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing](https://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com/)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk Kylux with me <3


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wakes up to unknown surroundings, a sore ass and wounded shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who commented <3 Love you ppl, seriously, thanks <3

Hux woke up to strange surroundings and was completely disarmed. His routines wasn't flawless, and sometimes he'd fallen asleep on his couch, but for the most time he actually knew where he had been sleeping. But when he opened his eyes, everything was different from what he could have imagined. 

Even the feel of the blanket over him was different. 

Wait. 

Hux sat up, looking around, intently trying to identify if his memories had actually been real. Strange bed. Strange blanket. No sleeping clothes. 

No sleeping clothes. 

Hux pulled the blanket up. Yeah, he was naked. Kylo. Kylo! Fuck, had that happened? Had he really...?

Hux sat up properly, not just leaning back on his arms, and his body flinched, a full body ripple up his thighs, spine and out his arms. It did seem like at least the part about him being fucked by a beast was true, even if Kylo himself would probably qualify as one. 

Had he really met a werewolf?

Hux tried to speak, but his voice didn't come. He coughed, cleared his throat, tried again. It hurt. How loud had he been?

He looked around, and beside him there was a nightstand, with a container of water. Including a glass. 

Apparently this beast was a thoughtful one. 

 

Hux poured a big glas of water, emptied it, poured another, then began to really take in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom. This was not the basement. The window at the side of the bed was covered by curtains, but at the sides he could see sun peeking in. So it wasn't night anymore. 

Apparently he'd slept throughout the night, and Kylo must have carried him up here. He wondered if he'd done it as a human or wolf. Probably the former, but it was interesting to picture the dark-haired beast with rippling muscles and a giant dick, carefully carrying a sleeping Hux up the stairs. 

Not that Kylo'd in even his human form would have much problems with that either. He was built like something out of greek mythology. Hux was sure if he'd existed back then he'd been portrayed in marble more then once, and to think that Hux hadn't even seen him naked. Not the human version of him, at least. 

Downing another glass of water, Hux imagined what Kylo'd look like. Probably more delicious then with clothes on. Then the absurdity of the whole situation came over him; _He'd had sex with a werewolf, in wolf form, without even seeing the human form naked_. 

If sex was socially acceptable, he'd write that on his resume. It wasn't something you heard every day. 

"Hey... Hux? You awake?"

"Ye..." Hux's voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, so far."

Kylo stood in the doorway, the door only partially open, looking a bit shy as he didn't even enter the room. 

"So... You hungry?"

Hux looked at the man in the doorway, who seemed quite different from the one he'd met last night, and just took in the moment. Then he burst out laughing. 

He couldn't really stop it. Something inside of him just didn't know how to handle this situation, and the absurd question from the way too shy and muscular guy standing in the doorway into his own bedroom, asking something as casual as that. 

When Hux looked up, Kylo seemed both confused and a bit tense. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm also sore and _fuck..."_ Hux tried to turn to turn towards the doorway, passing the glass he was holding to his other hand and the strain on his shoulder brought attention to the fact that he had several barely scabbed over wounds covering his shoulder. 

He put away the glass, touching his shoulder and noticed that it was wet. He looked at his hand and saw red spots over his light skin. 

"Shit, Hux!"

Kylo was by his side in a blink of an eye, sitting hunched down in front of Hux, eyeing and reaching out towards the wounds, but not daring to touch. Hux took a few deep breaths, getting control of his body and the pain that had caught him quite by surprise. The pain wasn't intense, but he'd completely forgotten about it and his reaction had been more of chock then of pure pain, but it didn't seem that Kylo had noticed that yet. 

"Shit, fuck Hux, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't, fuck, I think I have something like bandaids..."

Hux gently touched some of the blood-drops that had gathered, catching one that had began to flow down his chest, but there wasn't any real pain behind it. 

"It's no worry, Kylo. It's not even that deep, and it doesn't hurt much. Some bandaids would be fine, and then I'll be as good as new."

Kylo furrowed his brows, looking more and more anxious. Then a thought hit Hux like a cargo train at full speed. 

"Am I going to become a werewolf now?"

Kylo met his eyes, for the first time since Hux'd woken up, and the eyes where big and confused, staring right at him. 

"I... no, I don't... I don't think so, I..."

"You don't _think so_? Kylo what the fuck. Don't you know how this actually works? In books it's always 'don't get bitten you'll become one!' and _you fucking bit me!_ "

Kylo looked away, shaking his head slowly. "No, no it shouldn't... it's more complicated then that really. There has to be a pack, and..." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't even look that deep."

"But then why where you so worried? Don't lie to me."

"No, I'm not lying, I promise! I just..." Kylo glanced away, a blush spreading over his overly expressive face. "I hurt you and didn't mean to..."

Hux looked at him for a few moments, but nothing more came. 

"You're saying that I'm not gonna transform next full moon?"

"No, I told you, it doesn't work like that. You're still human and there's nothing... No, it's just that I bit you. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did, and I clearly wasn't in control enough to... to keep you from harm, and...I understand if you want to never see me again."

Silence settled over the room. Hux stared down at the man before him, who was keeping his head low, sitting back on his heels, clearly certain that this was the end to what was both a short affair and a long acquaintance. It was like he was waiting for the ax to drop. 

"Kylo. Kylo look at me."

Kylo did, slowly, looking very much like a sad puppy about to get thrown out on the lawn, and Hux was sure he wasn't even aware of it. 

"Kylo, you dumb dog, that was probably the most intense experience I've ever had _in my life_ , and that includes the bite. I've never come that hard ever, and if I did it wasn't half as memorable as this was. Seriously, I think I'm already hard and I'm barely even thinking about it, and I'm definitively too sore to try again."

The look that went over Kylo's face was... many things. Hux barely had time to register half of the emotions he thought he saw. 

"But you where the one bitching on about me being a serial killer and how this was a bad idea...?"

"It probably is. But you didn't kill me, I fucking loved it, and you'll probably have to move if you don't want me to be coming back for more."

Hux saw when the words reached and settled in Kylo's mind, and how a quite silly smile grew on his stupid handsome face. 

"You want to come back?"

"I think I made that quite clear, yes."

The smile grew, a glimpse of uncertainty shifted over his face, then the smile grew into more of a grin. Hux couldn't get his eyes of it. 

Kylo slowly got up on his feet again, towering over Hux who stil sat on the bed, and kept eye contact the whole time. Hux felt the need to swallow down the nervous kind of slut that grew in his stomach, but he didn't want to give Kylo the satisfaction of knowing that he'd had that affect on him so easily. But then Kylo began to climb onto the bed, forcing Hux to slowly lay back down again, this time sideways on the bed, with a kind of feral-looking and incredibly handsome man hovering over him, standing on all four over his body, looking down at him. 

"Why come back when you could just stay a while..."

Hux drew a breath through his open mouth, looking up at Kylo, feeling a bit helpless, and bristled internally at how aroused it made him. But he didn't do anything to hinder Kylo from hovering just above Hux's face, his lips parted and eyes half-lidded with arousal. 

Then there was a loud grumbling noise that completely broke the tension. 

Kylo looked as confused and shocked as Hux felt, and took a step back off the bed, still casually leaning in over Hux's personal space though, trying to figure out the source of the intruding noise. When it was heard again. 

"Told you I was hungry" Hux said, as his stomach growled again. 

Kylo looked at him with an unreadable expression for more then a moment, and then it burst, and he laughed out loud. 

"Shit Hux, I got scared for a moment! I didn't know your body made such noises!"

Somehow, this made Hux blush, but only just enough for it to colour his cheeks a toned down pink, which could be from any source. Not that Kylo would notice at the moment. 

"Well apparently you weren't listening last night."

Kylo burst out laughing even harder then before, and Hux felt how himself began to smile as the laughter was way too contagious. The way Kylo laughed was whole-bodied: slightly bent over, hands up over his neck or mouth or clutching his chest, his gorgeous ears peeking out from underneath the massive black mane, his face just as expressive as ever, even with his eyes mostly closed. 

Hux was just about to join in the laughter when Kylo calmed down, just a bit, his face a blushing red and eyes glittering with mischief as he reached out and grabbed hold of Hux's arm. The grip was firm and formidable, if Hux had the interest of fighting it, which he didn't, so when Kylo pulled him up he followed the flow of the force behind it and stood up, only slightly grimasching at the stinging feel over his ass, which quickly dissipated until it was only a trace in the back of his head. 

Their eyes met. Kylo kept it, and Hux didn't mind at all, he realised. 

Kylo reached out a gentle and oversized hand and stroked at Hux's cheek. 

"So, you'd come back, then?"

Hux smiled, and Kylo answered in turn. 

"Only if you have something for me to eat because I'm not joking. I'm seriously hungry."

Kylo laughed, rolled his eyes and pulled Hux with him as he went for the door, and for a few steps Hux humoured him. 

"I've already begun with breakfast. I don't sleep long after a moon, mostly because my body is ravishing, and I can't barely think even when I become human again. I got sandwiches, and eggs and stuff, but I could run to the store if you..."

"That's good and all but please, let me get dressed first."

Kylo looked back, confused, and gave Hux a once-over. Then he smiled, and a blush coloured his ears a deep red. 

"Yeah, sorry... Uh, there's some baggy clothes you could borrow, I guess, if you don't want to get blood on your own."

"Good. Awesome. Uhm, please let my hand go?"

Another confused look, and Kylo pulled his hand back and mumbled something that seemed to be an apology. 

Hux took his hand back and looked Kylo over, feeling shameless and intrigued. "You're not very used to having people here?" 

A nervous kind of laugh. "Is that obvious?"

"You seem kind of nervous, is all." Hux started dressing, letting Kylo take his time responding. 

"Yeah, well... you're the first one of that forum that I've met in real. I mean I'm quite open with the werewolf-stuff online, but people are like you and just think it's role-play, and I don't really contradict them. So... yeah, I guess I'm nervous. Also, I did break my promise, and... I just hate that. I take such things seriously, even if you might not think so now, but still, ah... well."

"What promise?"

Their eyes met. "I promised you I wasn't going to bite you, and I did. That's..." Kylo sighed. 

Hux pulled a baggy t-shirt over his head and walked over to him. "Are you planning on doing it again?"

"Hux, I wasn't planning on doing it the first time, I..."

"So what you're saying is that you lost control?"

"Well, kinda, I just got... I just remember bits, like how fucking you felt, and I was so... fuck, it was just so hot, feeling you around me like that, and..." Hux had walked really close to him now, and was trying to catch his eye but Kylo was looking basically everywhere except at him. Until Hux decided to reach out and stroke his inner thighs gently, up against his crotch, and Kylo looked down at him, eyes wide open. 

"Hux... what..."

"So you're telling me that I was too good, and that's why you bit me?"

The blush again, spreading up to Kylo's ears, and it was among the cutest things Hux'd seen, especially since his cock was now under Hux's palm, semi-hard inside his soft pants. He didn't grip it, just let it rest under his palm, gently pressing it against Kylo's stomach, feeling it begin to grow harder. Hux smiled, just enough to get his point across, he hoped. 

Kylo laughed, just a little giggle, and smiled wide as he began to understand what Hux was getting at. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Say what?"

Kylo let out a breath of air that made it sound almost like a purr, and placed his big hands on Hux's hips. "That you're such a teasing little vixen that you made me loose control."

Hux pressed himself against the muscular body of him, gripping his cock in his hand and bucking up against his thigh. Kylo grabbed hold of his ass, squeezing it gently with firm fingers, making Hux whimper as he felt hos sore he still was. 

"Such a sweet little thing you are, baby. Making me feel so good with just your little hole that I couldn't contain the beast. I guess I should just blame you?"

Hux moved his hand, jerking him slowly, the other one cupping his balls through the fabric of his pants, as he placed a few well-placed kisses over Kylo's collarbone. 

"Fuck. I should just..." Kylo squeezed Hux's ass hard, lifting him enough to get him up on his toes, a small whine escaped him as his sore ass was spread wide again. 

Kylo held him there for a moment, his cock hard against Hux's stomach, Hux's legs spread around his muscular thigh, until he let out a sigh and let him down. 

"But first breakfast. Come, you little tease."

Hux smiled at him at let him grab his hand. 

"After you, you big bad wolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing weird/kinky smut, but I also need to focus. I have too many projects as it is, and this is the end of this one, bcs I can't seriously add another one to the pile. I wanna write books, god damn it! Anyway:  
> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr: InsanitysQueen.tumblr.com  
> Or: NeverBeenACorpse.tumblr.com  
> Pls leave comments, shout at me or leave me kinky prompts <3


End file.
